


Don't avoid me

by spottyflake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spottyflake/pseuds/spottyflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eren," Levi called to him from the other end of the castle passageway. "Why are you running away from me? Come here." He asked as he jogged towards Eren. </p>
<p>"What..? I'm not, um, running...away..." Eren replied as he quickly walked in the opposite direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't avoid me

"Eren," Levi called to him from the other end of the castle passageway. "Why are you running away from me? Come here." He asked as he jogged towards Eren. 

"What..? I'm not, um, running...away..." Eren replied as he quickly walked in the opposite direction.

Levi sped up, Eren noticed with a gasp, and began to sprint towards the safety of his cell in the basement, finally finding the stairs that led down. He leapt down into the darkness, skipping the steps, that was lit by flickering lanterns on the cold, stone walls. The clacking of their knee high boots echoed as Eren reached closer... Almost there... He placed a hand around the metal bar to slide the door open, but was stopped by a firm hand grasping his wrist and tossing his back against the wall.

"Oh really?" Levi held the brunette's chin, forcing green eyes to see grey. "Because to me it seems like you were, and have been for a while, since yesterday when rations ran out. Care to explain why?" 

Eren said nothing, shifting his eyes to look a way from the pale faced raven, their chests heaving slightly from the effort of running. In admits Eren's wheezing, he gasped and snapped his head to the side as Levi leaned up to kiss his mouth. Levi frowned, looking slightly offended. 

"What was that for?" His grip on Eren's wrist loosened and Eren glanced at him, wincing internally at the painful expression the black haired man wore. "I thought wed established that we're dating, so why are you avoiding me? I'm new to this whole relationship business, but even I can see you're trying to stay away from me, and now you won't even let me kiss you." 

Levis eyes flickered as he searched each of Eren's moss coloured orbs, the grey colour of Levis eyes beginning to look more and more like thunderstorm clouds. He grabbed Eren's shoulders, looking at him dead on.

"Are you brea-"

"NO, no, no, no!" Eren's eyes widened, gently taking Levi's hands into his own.

He sighed through his nose. "Look," he began reluctantly. Levi didn't like the sound of it already. "Remember how we ran out of rations yesterday?" Levi nodes, gazing intently at the shadows on Eren's face. "Well, because of that, ran also ran out of cleaning products and so... Therefore... There was no toothpaste..."

"You avoided me because you were worried about bad breath?" 

Eren nodded. "I only want the best of me for you-"

Levi cut him off with a slap in the face, causing Eren's cheek to redden visibly even in the dim light, and his mouth to gape open in shock.

"I asked you to date me because you, bad breath and shitty excuses and all, are what I feel is best for me. I will tell you if I don't want to kiss you, and you can freely do the same for me. But a reason as stupid as that I will not toler-"

Eren held his head, breaking free of Levi's hold on his shoulders and kissed him fiercely, silencing the raven.

"Good, because I've been holding back for... I dunno, ages." He tugged Levi's waist towards his hips and kissed him again.

Levi pulled at his brown locks, and growled into Eren's mouth "shitty brat" and returned the kiss with more enthusiasm then he'd care to admit.


End file.
